I R I S
by FlooKim88
Summary: Terkadang kebenaran itu seperti dua sisi mata uang. Apa yang terlihat benar di iris mata seseorang belum tentu benar di iris mata yang lain. A bisa menjadi B dan B bisa menjadi C. Itu karna simbol saja tak cukup, Shikamaru dan Ino belajar banyak hal dari itu semua saat ini. [For SIVE 2016—Say it with flower!]


**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IRIS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Life, Romance, & Friendship.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, etc.**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Days 2016—Say it with flower!**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Sky / Iris.**

 **Spesial dedicated for : White Azalea—senpai.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _20 November 20XX_

"Shikamaru?," Gadis bermata _Aquamarine_ itu menatap terkejut sosok pria dihadapannya yang tengah menenteng sesuatu ditangannya. "Apa itu?,"

"Ini untukmu," Shikamaru menyerahkan bungkusan itu ketangan sang gadis. "Ino,"

"Oh ya? Untukku?," tanya Ino dengan nada ceria, ia mengambil alih bungkusan tersebut.

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa ini?," ia mengintip isi dari bungkusan tersebut dengan semangat.

Sang pria menggaruk pipinya sebentar dan terlihat berpikir.

"Shika?,"

Yang disebut malah terbatuk ringan guna membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Lambang persahabatan," jawab Shikamaru.

Dan kemudian sang gadis terpaku mendengar ucapan sang pria, matanya membola dan kemudian ia berucap dengan bingung "Ah? O—oh te—terimakasih,"

* * *

 _Iris berarti Persahabatan_.

Senandung warna senja merekah dilangit Tokyo mengantarkan langkah–langkah sang gadis berparas cantik untuk kembali kerumahnya. Ia bersenandung dengan nada pelan sembari merapatkan coat berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya. _Atmosfir_ bulan januari memang kurang bersahabat dengannya, namun tetap saja kebutuhan dapur yang merengek memaksanya bergerak menuju market diujung blok tak jauh dari rumahnya di cuaca seperti ini, Aah betapa ia ingin segera kembali kerumahnya dan bergelung diatas _futon—_ nya, ditambah dengan segelas coklat panas yang siap disantap.

Srak.

Eh? Yamanaka Ino melebarkan matanya saat mendapati sosok pria berambut nanas dihadapannya sedang menghadang jalannya. Ia menatap bingung sembari bertanya dengan nada biasa.

"Apa?,"

Nara Shikamaru hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Ino, ia malah menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya dengan seksama, terlalu seksama malah, karna Ino kini mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan itu.

"Ada apa?," Ino bertanya dengan nada tak sabaran, sedikit membentak saat Shikamaru tak kunjung membuka mulut.

"Paman Inoichi memintaku mencarimu," ucapnya tak acuh lalu memilih membukakan jalan untuk sang gadis bersurai pirang, "Padahal kau berusia delapan belas tahun dan sudah akan lulus SMA tahun ini, tapi apa kau masih tak tau jalan pulang?," tanyanya sembari menguap malas.

Dahi Ino mengernyit karna tak suka lalu ia pun melangkah mendekat dan menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan keras di tulang kering kaki pria dihadapannya. Shikamaru meringis sembari mengusap bekas tendangan Ino.

"Kalau kau tak mau, kau bisa menolaknya," ujar Ino sambil lalu dan bergegas menjauh. Shikamaru bergegas mensejajari langkah Ino.

"Mana bisa 'kan?," bantah Shikamaru lalu segera mengambil kantong belanjaan yang sejak tadi menggelayuti genggaman tangan sang gadis.

"Memangnya kenapa?," Ino bertanya dengan nada kelewat santai, ada sedikit nada terusik didalam intonasi suaranya.

"Kenapa bagaimana?," balas Shikamaru.

Ino hanya mendengus lalu membuang tatapannya, kemanapun asal tidak pada objek disisinya.

"Kupikir kau mencemaskanku," gumam Ino pelan.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka menatap dunia untuk pertama kalinya, hari lahir mereka pun terpaut hanya sehari. Entah orangtua mereka yang janjian atau takdir yang telah menjanjikan pada keduanya.

"Ada apa?," tanya Shikamaru saat mendapati wajah muram sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Ino cepat dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi _Valentine_ 'kan?,"

Ino hanya terdiam mendapati pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabat karibnya tersebut, jantungnya berdetak lagi, memompa dibatas ambang normal. Diam–diam ia mengutuk jantung bodohnya yanh tak tau diri, atau lagi mengutuk pria disisinya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Sial!

"Lalu? Ada apa memangnya dengan _Valentine_?," Ino berusaha keras menutupi suaranya yang berubah gugup.

"Ha? Bukannya kau suka heboh sendiri tiap menjelang hari bodoh itu?,"

Ino kembali bergumam kecil.

"Kau akan mencekokiku dengan _eksperimen_ coklat cintamu itu hingga membuatku sakit perut, lalu ketika aku berusaha keras menolak kau akan segera menyeretku dan kemudian kembali mencekokiku hingga nyaris mati," komentar Shikamaru kemudian tak membuahkan hasil, Ino terlihat masa bodoh dengan segala ucapan pria itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, Ino?," Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada heran. Ino berjengit dan menatap sosok yang sudah menghabiskan waktu dengannya selama ini.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan mencekokimu dengan coklat bodoh itu lagi tahun ini," sahutnya cepat. "Aku tak akan membuat yang namanya coklat atau apalah itu," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ucapanmu seperti wanita yang sedang patah hati,"

"Aku ti—tidak," Ino terdiam sesaat dan kemudian berpikir, mengingat tentang pemberian Shikamaru berapa bulan yang lalu, mungkin sekitar bulan September? November? _Ah,_ Ino tak ingat tepatnya. Hanya saja sebuah bibit bunga yang Shikamaru bawakan sore itu mengubahnya. Bunga yang melambangkan persahabatan itu kemudian membuat hati Ino terasa dicubit oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata.

Sejak saat itu Ino berusaha untuk tidak berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Shikamaru, kalau haruspun ia melakakuan seadanya, tak ingin berbasa–basi ataupun berlama–lama disisinya. Ia merasa bodoh karna telah berpikir apa yang selama ini Shikamaru berikan padanya adalah bentuk perhatian lebih dari seorang sahabat.

 _Konyol sekali!_

Inolah yang lebih dahulu merasakan debaran itu, merasakan ketidakrelaan saat Shikamaru meluangkan waktunya untuk wanita lain, mengerti gelisah saat Shikamaru mengabaikannya walau hanya sesaat, hanya saja ia terlalu lihai menutupinya, Ino pun tak bida sekedar memberikan perhatian khusus untuk pria itu atau mengakui perasaan sepihak tersebut karna Shikamaru tak kunjung menunjukan ketertarikan padanya.

Terkadang Ino merasa bahwa mereka hanya sebatas sahabat sejak kecil, namun disuatu momen tertentu, hati Ino merasa bahwa dirinya bagi Shikamaru lebih dari sekedar sahabat, dan mungkin saja pemberian bunga dari Shikamaru beberapa hari yang lalu, adalah sikap yang menegaskan bahwa mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat.

"Mana mungkin aku patah hati 'kan?,"

"Mana kutahu?," Shikamaru bertanya balik sedangkan Ino hanya menuduk mengamati sepatunya yang bahkan lebih menarik ketimbang topik pembicaraan ini.

"Katakan saja ada apa, biasanya kau bercerita segalanya padaku," nada suara Shikamaru terdengar memaksa.

"Tak ada apa–apa," Ino menjawab dengan nada enggan, lalu ia mengambil alih kantong belanja yang sejak tadi dipegang Shikamaru.

" Terimakasih," ucapnya lirih dan kemudian melangkah menuju rumahnya, waktunya yang berlalu terasa sedikit lebih lambat bagi Ino, tapi ia bersyukur karna faktanya hanya perlu sepuluh langkah lebih untuk sampai dirumahnya dan iapun tak perlu bertemu dengan pria bermata kelam itu lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku rasa kau menghindariku, Ino," ucap Shikamaru dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan. Ino membatu ditempat dan kemudian menoleh dengan gerakan kaku.

"Itu tidak benar!," serunya agak keras.

Shikamaru menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, bahkan sorot mata malas yang menjadi ciri khasnya berganti dengan tatapan tajam yang bisa menguliti Ino dalam sekejap. "Benarkah?,"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Be–benar," katanya tak yakin.

"Ya sudah," balas Shikamaru lalu melangkah menuju rumahnya yang terletak tepat disisi rumah Ino.

Sang gadis yang telah ditinggalkan hanya dapat menghela napas dan berujar "aku tak menghindarimu," ia menatap kelamnya langit Tokyo diatas sana "aku sedang mencobanya,"

Ino mendengar suaranya sendiri mengabur dibawa angin.

Ya, Ino tengah mencobanya.

Mencoba menjadi normal dan mencoba menjadi sahabat yang sesungguhnya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Iris berarti Kesetiaan_.

Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak hari itu dan Ino tak menemukan sosok Shikamaru di sekitarnya, bahkan di sekolah sekalipun mereka tak bertemu secara langsung, apalagi kelas mereka berbeda dan Ino sendiri terlalu sibuk untuk menanyakan keberadaan Shikamaru dan mencarinya ke sana kemari seperti biasa.

Jam pelajaran sudah usai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu namun Ino memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kelas sendirian, ia berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru selama ini. Kalau dikatakan hubungan mereka murni persahabatan, rasanya ada yang salah.

Masudku _hei_ —apa mereka masih bisa dibilang sahabat saat mereka terlihat _protektif_ satu sama lain? tak jarang mereka berkelahi hanya karna hal sepele, Ino misalnya, yang terlalu dekat dengan pria yang ini ataupun yang itu dan menuai rentetan kalimat _skeptis_ Shikamaru atau juga Shikamaru yang sesekali terlihat menerima surat cinta dari beberapa adik kelas dan Ino akan merobek semua surat cinta itu tanpa basa basi.

Shikamaru dan Ino selalu terlihat bersama sejak tahun pertama dan tahun kedua di Sma, secara kebetulan mereka selalu sekelas, barulah kenaikan kelas tiga mereka terpisah. Shikamaru berada di kelas XII A dan Ino berada dikelas XII D, tapi itupun tak cukup untuk membuat waktu mereka terbatas. Biasanya Ino dan Shikamaru akan makan bersama di kantin, atau sekedar duduk berdua di perpustakaan—Shikamaru suka tidur disana karna suasananya yang nyaman dan kalau cuaca mendukung, mereka berdua akan duduk diatap—sebenarnya hanya Ino yang duduk, Shikamaru pasti akan tertidur diatas paha Ino. Kadang kalau Ino harus pulang terlambat akibat kegiatan klub _ikebana_ yang diikutinya, Shikamaru rela menunggunya berjam–jam.

Dalam hal sentuhanpun, mereka pernah beberapa kali berbagi kecupan dan dekapan, bahkan terkadang kalau ayahnya ada dinas diluar kota, Shikamaru akan menemaninya sampai terlelap. Mereka juga sering keluar untuk sekedar bersenang–senang, bagi sebagian orang berkata itu kencan, tapi Ino sendiri bilang mereka hanya jalan–jalan, lalu ketika Orangtua Shikamaru akan pergi berlibur, Shikamaru pasti akan mengajak–setengah memaksa agar Ino pergi bersamanya.

Dan apakah mereka hanya sahabat? Entahlah.

Meskipun Ino tak pernah berkata ini itu ataupun mempermasalahkan semuanya, tapi Shikamaru malah menegaskan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari sahabat.

Mereka dekat tapi bukan sepasang kekasih.

Mereka sahabat tapi bersikap layaknya kekasih.

Miris? Ya!

Ino menengelamkan kepalanya dilipatan tangan, ia menggerutu saat dengan kurang ajarnya sebuah liquid bening mulai mengenangi mata indahnya.

"Hei manis~,"

Ino mendongakan wajahnya dan menemukan pria bermata kelam dengan rambut kebiruan disana, diambang pintu kelasnya dengan sebuah senyum seringai yang sangat kentara dibibir tipisnya.

Sebutlah ia Uzumaki Menma, kelas XII F, salah satu dari anak KHS yang tak mau ditemuinya, apalagi jika keadaan sepi begini.

"A–apa?," _Ugh_. Ino merutuki suaranya yang terkesan goyah, Menma terkekeh senang dan melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Dengar–dengar kau sudah tak akrab lagi dengan kekasihmu itu, Manis~,"

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Menma. "Menjauh dariku!," peringatnya kemudian.

"Hoo? _Come on,_ jangan galak seperti itu ah,'" balas Menma sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menjauh," Ino menyambar tasnya dan segera berdiri, melangkah dengan tergesa–gesa menuju pintu keluar yang dihadang Menma.

" _Woofth_ ~," dengung Menma "tidak secepat itu Nona,"

Ino mendengus, kakinya bergerak menginjak kaki Menma dengan keras. "Menyingkir Menma!," pekiknya dan kemudian menendang tulang kering Menma.

Tapi toh pria itu hanya menyeringai senang dan malah melangkah maju. Ino memundurkan kakinya antisipasi.

"Kau itu terkenal sekali loh di kelas kami," ujarnya kemudian. "Mereka bilang kau cantik,"

Ino melotot horror melihat Menma menyugar rambutnya dengan jemari–jemari tangan kanannya, mungkin bagi Menma itu terlihat keren, namun bagi dara muda itu, Menma tidak lebih dari pria–pria mesum diluar sana yang ingin beraksi.

"Kau manis," kali ini Menma menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Menggemaskan," mata hitamnya berkilat tajam, ia terus bergerak maju, sedangkan Ino bergerak mundur. Mereka jadi terlihat melakukan gerakan dansa lantai dengan _akward_. "Kau mau a—apa?," tanya Ino, sedikit ketakutan.

Menma menampilkan senyuman _asimetris_ nya.

Sialnya tubuh Ino malah terbentut meja guru dan membuatnya meringis nyeri, tanpa membuang waktu Menma segera mengunci tubuh mungil itu dalam kungkungannya.

Ini alasan kenapa Ino tak mau berada dalam satu ruang yang sama dengan pria tersebut.

"Aku?," ia berbisik _seduktif_ , Ino bergidik ngeri saat daun telinganya malah dijilat sensual oleh sosok pria dihadapannya. "Ingin?," Menma mengigit kecil bagian atas telinga kanan Ino dan gadis itu terpekik karnanya "kau Nona Yamana—,"

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup kasar mendarat dibelakang kepala Menma.

"Aargh!," Menma meringis dan menoleh lalu mendapati wajah tak asing disana. Uzumaki Naruto, kelas XII B, kakak kembarnya, pria berambut pirang cerah, dan bermata biru shappire.

"Apa?," sembur Menma merasa tak terima.

Naruto tak menjawab malah menendang bokong adik kembarnya sadis.

"Menjauh dari adik sepupuku berengsek!," makinya dan menarik Ino kebelakang punggungnya.

Ino hanya bisa mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju bagian belakang seragam Naruto.

"Dia juga adik sepupuku idiot!," sergah Menma. Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal lalu berbalik pada Ino, meraih pundak rapuh adik sepupunya dan bertanya "kau baik–baik saja, Ino?," tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk menatap mata biru menenangkan dihadapannya. Entah mengapa Menma dan Naruto itu sangat jauh berbeda.

Naruto sang ketua osis, Menma sang pembuat onar.

Naruto cerdas, Menma idiot.

Naruto itu selalu menjaganya, Menma selalu menggodanya.

Ibarat kata Naruto itu malaikat, Menma itu iblisnya.

Kadang sikap idiot Menma membuat Ino benci berhadapan dengannya, Menma selalu menganggunya dengan melakukan hal–hal yang aneh–aneh dengannya, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga faktanya Menma adalah kakak sepupunya.

"Jangan menggodanya lagi Menma!,"

"Tsk, karna dia adik sepupuku makanya hanya ku goda, gadis lain pasti sudah _kuterkam_ dan ku _santap_ ," jawaban Menma tak acuh.

 _Terkam_ dan _santap?_

Itu hanya kiasan semata 'kan? Yang sebenarnya adalah mencium, mengecup, mengisap, mencumbu dan—uhh _Sex_!

Bugh!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat dikepalanya.

"Belajar dari mana kau ucapan kotor seperti itu?,"

Menma mengusap bekas pukulan Naruto dengan gerakan kasar.

"Salahkan Inuzuka, dan _ah_ jangan lupa soal si Sabaku," ujarnya.

Naruto menggerutu dan kemudian merangkul Ino.

"Ayo, kita lupakan saja idiot itu,"

"Hei, yang kau katakan idiot itu saudaramu sendiri!," Menma bergerak mengikuti langkah keduanya, namun Naruto memilih mengabaikan saudaranya itu. "tapi serius, apa aku boleh _mencicipimu_ sedikit Ino?,"

Naruto mendesis dan bersiap akan memukul Menma lagi kalau saja Ino tak berhenti secara tiba–tiba dan mematung dengan bahu yang menegang.

"Ada apa?," tanya Naruto.

"He? Hai _Nararu_ ," Menma melambaikan tangannya pada sosok seseorang yang baru saja melangkah mendekat. Nara Shikamaru atau biasa dipanggil _Nara_ (Shikama _)ru_ oleh Menma berhenti tepat dihadapan pria bermata kelam itu. Keduanya saling tatap dalam diam.

"Ku dengar kau sudah putus dengan Ino ya?,"

Bugh.

Sebuah tinju melayang mengenai wajah Menma, pria berambut biru kehitaman itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, bahkan nyaris terjengkang.

"Shikamaru!," hardik Naruto dengan suara yang meninggi. Ino tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan sehelai rambutpun!," bisiknya dengan nada tajam, Menma menyeringai senang dan berucap dengan nada santai. "Memangnya kenapa ahn?," Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang kini robek.

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino, dan seolah terhipnotis Inopun segera menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi keduanya beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi CCTV _Nararu_?,"

Shikamaru tak menggubris ucapan Menma, ia merapatkan pegangan tangannya pada Ino dan keduanya hilang di persimpangan koridor.

"Cih, pukulannya keras juga," Menma merasakan _liquid_ pekat berbau besi menguar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?," Naruto bertanya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa?," Menma menjawab dengan ketus.

"Ku tanya apa maksudmu bodoh?,"

"Pukulannya keras juga dan ini sakit idiot!," umpat Menma, Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal dengan sikap adiknya itu. " Aku tidak bertanya tentang lukamu Tuan sok pintar!," sergahnya. "Apa maksudmu soal Shikamaru yang menjadi CCTV?,"

Menma membulatkan bibirnya hingga berbentuk huruf 'O' dan mengeluarkan dengungan yang membuat kuping Naruto terasa sakit.

"Aku melihat Shikamaru mengamati Ino diam-diam dari luar kelas, dan ketika aku hendak menyapanya, dia malah beranjak pergi tanpa melihatku. Jadi yah aku pikir akan menyenangkan mengerjai Ino sedikit dan melihatnya marah, _eeh_ mana kutahu yang datang malah kau!,"

Naruto terbatuk ringan dan kemudian menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

"Ayo, pulang," ajaknya kemudian.

Menma mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah-langkah saudaranya sembari sesekali menggerutu kesal, ia tak sadar bahwa Naruto tengah mencengkram berat benda di saku celananya.

Sebuah ponsel dengan layar yang menyala.

 **From : Unknown**

 **Segera ke kelas Ino**!

.

.

.

Ino menatap punggung tegap di hadapannya, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum pahit saat mendapati kenyataan ia tak bisa menganggap Shikamaru sekedar sahabat tanpa perasaan lebih.

"Shikamaru," bibir Ino terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan nama itu, pria di hadapannya hanya menggumam dan terus melangkahkan kakinya membawa Ino bersamanya.

"Shikamaru," Ino nemanggil nama itu lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras namun Shikamaru masih urung menjawab.

"Shikamaru!,"

Bentakan Ino membuahkan hasil, pria berambut nanas itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh menatapi paras Ayu di hadapan.

"Kenapa?," Shikamaru bertanya dengan suara parau.

"A–apanya?," Ino menjawab tergugup.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku Yamanaka Ino," nada suara Shikamaru berubah meninggi, sedikit membentaknya dengan keras.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Ti—tidak," elaknya.

"Lalu apa? Apa?," Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan frustasi, kelam itu menatap mata langit dihadapannya yang kembali mencoba membohongi dirinya.

"Aku tidak— sungguh—aku tidak bermaksud," Ino menahan sesuatu yang mulai merebak keluar dari aquamarinenya "aku bersumpah aku tidak menghindar darimu, Shika—mmmpphtt,"

Bibir pinkish itu terkunci rapat, ada sesuatu benda kenyal yang menutup pergerakan bibir Ino, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya bungkam, iris kelam malam yang menatapnya tanpa spasi di hadapannya pun turut membantu hilangnya kinerja otak dari sang Yamanaka.

Shikamaru menciumnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hanya sebuah kecupan kecil namun Ino merasa perutnya tergelitik hingga hatinya menghangat di cuaca dingin Ini.

Setelah berapa detik yang berlalu, Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata diantara keduanya.

"Jangan menghindariku," bisiknya sembari menangkup kedua pipi Ino.

Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Ino. "Ku mohon, Ino,"

Ino mengangguk tertahan, pipinya memanas—ia berharap tidak memerah karna itu memalukan. Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino, keningnya berkerut menatap Ino yang kini menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian ia bertanya.

"Apa kau membenciku?,"

Ino menggeleng.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?,"

Kembali Ino mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa menghindariku,"

"Umm—tidak ada," ujarnya kurang yakin.

Shikamaru makin mengerutkan keningnya, merasa dipermainkan.

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak membuka mulutnya, Ino mendongakan wajahnya dan bertanya dengan nada pelan "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?,"

"Baiklah," jawabnya mengalah.

Keduanya kembali melangkah kan kaki mereka, beruntungnya rumah mereka bisa ditempuh selama lima belas menit perjalanan, lagipula Ino kurang suka menaiki kendaraan umum—dan Shikamaru tahu hal itu, semua hal kecil tentang Ino telah tersimpan dengan baik dikepalanya.

Mereka melangkah dalam keadaan hening.

"Kenapa kau ada disana tadi, Shika?," Ino yang lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Aku menunggumu," aku Shikamaru jujur.

"Untuk?,"

"Untuk pulang bersama," balasnya kemudian.

Ino hanya mengangggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Begitu ya?,"

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi? Mendokuse,"

"Tak ada,"

Lalu setelahnya kembali hening, Ino kini memilih mengedarkan pandangannya guna memandangi tumpukan salju disekitarnya.

"Sebentar lagi februari ya?," Ino kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tentu tak akan membuat coklat gosong dan mencekokiku 'kan?,"

Ino mendengus kemudian memukulkan tinju lengan kirinya yang bebas pada lengan Shikamaru dengan main–main.

"Sudah kubilang tidak 'kan?,"

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kemudian berucap "katakan itu pada seseorang yang akan merengek padaku untuk menemaninya belanja, menyeretku ke dapur, kemudian mencekokiku dengan banyaknya coklat— _gosong_ —cinta,"

Ino hanya menggerutu kesal. "Kau menyebalkan," desisnya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Bagaimana?," ia menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "bunganya?,"

Ino tersentak sesaat, namun kemudian hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

Rasanya baru saja ia melambung tinggi karna ciuman tadi, namun sekarang Shikamaru sudah menjatuhkannya lagi kebumi.

"Baik?," gumam Ino, "mungkin?,"

Tap.

Mereka sampai didepan rumah Ino.

"Sudah berbunga?,"

"Belum," Ino menggaruk tengkuknya dan kemudian berkata "mungkin musim semi? Tidak akan lama," ia berusaha tampil seceria mungkin.

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata.

"Masuklah,"

Ino menganggukan kepalanga.

"Yaa—umm maksudku oke," balasnya salah tingkah, dan pria dihadapannya pun menampilkan sebuah senyum miring, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada daun telinga Ino dan berbisik.

"Jaga dengan baik, Ino,"

Ino hanya bisa menelan savilanya pelan, ia merasakan dadanya berdebar makin kencang dan dirinya hanya bisa berharap bahwa pria dihadapannya tidak mendengar debaran sialan itu.

"Umm, baik—lah," balas Ino kemudian "tapi kenapa?," kali ini Ino merasakan dadanya kian berdebar kencang. Tangannya bahkan bergerak menekan titik organnya yang berdetak, takut–takut jantungnya melompat keluar dan ya—itu tidak mungkin 'kan? _Hiperbolis_ sekali rasanya.

"Karna aku menyukainya," Shikamaru memundurkan wajahnya.

"—Menyukai? Menyukai bunganya?," tanya Ino ragu–ragu. "Kenapa? Kupikir kau tak tertarik pada bunga,"

"Kali ini berbeda, _Troublesome_ ,"

Ia tersenyum kecil menatap wajah bingung dari Ino.

"Kau ini kan seorang _florist_ , apa kau tak mengerti artinya?,"

Ino menggeleng jujur, selama hampir seluruh hidupnya merawat bunga, ia baru kali ini menemukan bunga bernama _Iris_ tersebut. Ia memang mengerti sedikit banyaknya tentang bahasa bunga, tapi itu pun terbatas.

"Kau bilang iris berarti persahabatan?,"

Sesaat, hanya sesaat memang namun Ino bisa melihat sepintas tatapan kecewa dimata kelam itu.

"Siapa yang tahu," balasnya "ada yang bilang ia berarti kesetiaan," kemudian Shikamaru beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Ino yang kembali terombang–ambing perasaannya sendiri.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Iris berarti Kebijaksanaan_

Bibir bisa berujar 'Tidak!' namun hati lah yang pada akhirmya memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan kita ambil, ambil saja contoh dari Nona Yamanaka yang sudah seminggu ini berbaikan dengan Shikamaru, kini Ia seakan melupakan akal sehatnya yang berteriak memperingatinya—memperingati hatinya lebih tepatnya, agar ia tak melangkah dan tersesat lebih jauh lagi. Tapi toh, Ino bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah mendengarkan peringatan.

Ino kini tengah berkutat didapur, memakai apron dan menyibukkan diri dengan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Buku resep yang baru ia beli terbuka lebar diatas meja makan, Ino menggerutu kesal kemudiann menghentakan kakinya saat coklat ke limanya kembali tidak mengembang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaa?," ia menjerit heboh.

Belum sempat ia merenungi kesalahannya, lengan seseorang sudah melingkar manis diperutnya, belum lagi dagu seseorang yang dengan seenaknya bertengger dibahunya.

"Fyuuh," sosok pria itu meniup telinga Ino hingga sang gadis menjerit dan membuat sang pria segera mengambil jarak yang aman bagi telinganya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

Menma—sang tersangka tindak pelecehan— _ok,_ kalimat ini agak berlebihan kurasa. Hei _, c'mon guys—_ Menma hanya sedang bercanda kok tidak ada niatan melecehkan dalam tindakannya, tapi kalau agak berlebihan yah anggap saja ia sedang _khilaf_ , tersenyum asimetris dan berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Sore cantik," sapanya.

Ino melotot padanya "rupanya kau!," tunjuknya tak sopan.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau harapkan?," Menma memutar bola matanya.

"Pergi sana,"

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada Pak tua dan Kushina yang bertengger didepan sana," kali Menma menunjuk arah ruang tamu.

"Ohh sopan sekali," Ino mendesis dengan mata yang menyipit kesal.

"Terimakasih," balas Menma menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengangguku,"

"Dalam mimpimu,"

"Sialan kau!,"

"Itu nama tengahku, asal kau tahu,"

"Menjauh dariku, Menma!,"

"Ayo sini kupeluk~,"

"Peluk pantatmu!," seseorang muncul dan kemudian memukul kepala Menma dengan kuat.

"Aww! Berhenti melakukannya Naruto," bentak Menma sebal.

"Kau membentakku bocah?,"

Menma mengkeret begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja memukulnya. Ia kira itu kakak kembarnya yang pergi terpisah dengan mereka—Naruto tapi ternyata,

Uzumaki Kyuubi, seorang _Chef_ internasional yang sudah mumpuni dan terkenal, pria berambut Oranye—kemerahan dan bermata _rubby_ , Kakak pertamanya sebelum kakak coret— _idiotnya_ —coret Naruto.

"Menyingkir atau aku akan merontokan semua tulangmu,"

Yang benar semua gigimu 'kan?

Menma hanya bisa mendesah malas dan melangkah pergi keruang tengah sembari menggerutu, rasanya ia lebih suka pada si makhluk kotak kuning idiot dan konyol satunya ketimbang makhluk bintang lima merah tadi, walau keduanya sama–sama idiot.

Dan _yeah_ kau bahkan lebih idiot lagi Menma!

"Kyuu— _nii_ ," Ino menerjang pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun diatasnya tersebut.

"Apa dia suka menganggumu?," Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya, Ino menggeleng.

"Kapan kembali? Ku pikir Kyuu— _nii_ masih betah di Paris,"

"Pagi tadi," Kyuubi mengusak rambut adik sepupunya itu. "Aku terlalu merindukan kalian,"

"Apa aku berada diperingkat pertama?," tanyanya.

"Tidak, kau yang terakhir," Ino mengerucutkan bibirmya mendengar jawaban itu. "itu sebabnya aku hanya menemui yang lain sebentar dan segera menemuimu, babi kecil?,"

Ino mendengus kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku bukan babi kecil!," serunya kemudian.

"Ya, ya, Babi besar?,"

"Huh, menyebalkan,"

Kyuubi mengeringai melihat ekspresi gadis dihadapannya "apa yang kau buat?,"

"Coklat?,"

"Sepertinya lebih cocok disebut racun,"

Ino mendesis sebal pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Kupikir Kyuu _—nii l_ ebih _ekspresif_ dibanding terakhir kali kita bertemu,"

"Benarkah? kupikir itu lebih baik?,"

"Kurasa tidak,"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalau aku membantumu membuat coklat,"

"Itu lebih baik!," seru Ino bersemangat. "Tapi aku kehabisan bahan, aku akan ke market dulu ya Kyuu—nii,"

"Mau kutemani?,"

Ino mengelengkan kepalanya "lebih baik jika Niisan bersama ayahku, dia merindukanmu," Ino mengecup pipi Kyuubi dan tersenyum manis "aku pergi ya?," ia segera bergegas mencopot apronnya dan kemudian mengantungnya disudut pantri.

Ino berlari kecil menuju ayahnya, berbisik pelan lalu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yamanaka Inoichi, dan setelahnya sang gadis menghilang dibalik kamarnya.

"Mau kemana dia?," Menma bertanya pada Kyuubi yang menempatkan diri dibagian kosong sofa beludru diruang tengah itu, Ino terlihat keluar dari rumahnya dan melambai pada ayahnya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Market," Kyuubi mengambil satu buah apel dan mulai mengigitnya.

"Sendirian?," tanya Menma lagi, kali ini Kyuubi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala semata, Menma segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar mantelnya.

"Mau kemana kau?," desis Kyuubi sembari memelototi Menma tajam.

Ampun, apa tak ada yang bisa mempercayainya? Memangnya ia sama seperti Om—om belang haus belaian diluar sana?

"Naruto masih belum tiba, ia terjebak macet karna berangkat belakangan dan akan mampir dirumah si Uchiba Basuke? Uchi...? Uchi—apalah itu! Ini sudah hampir malam, aku mana tega membiarkan gadis secantik dia jalan sendirian,"

Otak Menma memang agak geser, tapi setidaknya tidak miring.

Kyuubi menatapnya dari atas ke bawah lambat–lambat.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Kali ini mata merah itu menatapi Menma dari bawah ke atas.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tat—

"Demi celana dalam Naruto, aku tak akan macam–macam Kyuu!," serunya agak keras.

Kyuubi berdecak dan mendengus "Awas saja kalau sampai iya!,"

"Iya Kyuu! Iya,"

Dan Menma segera berlari keluar menyusul Ino setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menma?," Ino terkejut sat melihat siapa yang tengah menepuk pundaknya, kakak sepupunya itu tersenyum tipis, napasnya masih terdengar bekejaran karna ia berrlari menyusul Ino.

"Aku sudah izin akan menemanimu," ia berucap dengan nada kalem, tak ada seringai ataupun kilatan mata menggoda, dan Ino pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, alis Menma terangkat naik melihat ekspresi santai diwajah gadis itu, baru saja ia hendak merangkul pundak gadis itu, Ino sudah berucap dengan nada monoton.

"Tolong jaga jarak 100 meter dariku,"

Menma mendengus kesal. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri deh," sanggahnya tak terima.

"Awas kau macam–macam!," Ino bergerak meninggalkan Menma, "ku _kebiri_ kau nanti!,"

"Aww~ takut~," balas Menma dengan nada main–main.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya dan kemudian menatap Menma sengit.

"Tenang saja, aku tau tempat dan situasi kok," ujarnya kemudian.

Justru perkataan Menma tadi jauh lebih mengerikan dari kalimat gombal basi yang sering ia ucapkan. "Kalau aku menggodamu sekarang, bisa–bisa tak ada yang menolongmu dan aku lepas kendali,"

Ino mendelik kearahnya. "otakmu itu memang sudah tercemar,"

"Ah? Benarkah?," Menma menjawab sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi serius, kau ingin membuat coklat untuk siapa, Ino?,"

Gadis cantik itu melirik Menma sedikit "kenapa ingin tahu?," tanyanya.

Menma hanya mengendikan bahunya "penasaran, mungkin?," balasnya, tapi kemudian ia menjentikkan jemarinya dan bola lampu _imajiner_ muncul disudut kepalanya.

"Si _Nararu_ ya?," tanyanya retoris.

Ino hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, ia menatap kedepan dan akhirnya bisa melihat bangunan minimalis berwarna merah muda terang itu dengan jelas dan senyumnya terkembang lebar, sangat lebar namun sayangnya hanya beberapa detik berselang dan senyuman itu memudar.

Langkah kakinya terhenti dibangunan bercat biru itu, dari sudut ini ia bisa melihatnya.

Pria itu disana.

Nara Shikamaru disana.

Disalah satu meja didalam bangunan bertuliskan _Rock & Roll Cafe _bersama sosok seseorang yang tak pernah ia lupa.

Sabaku Temari,

Senior dua tahun diatas mereka yang sangat dekat dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut, sosok yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru saat Smp dulu.

Mereka tengah berdua, bergenggaman tangan diatas meja lalu beralih menyentuh wajah Temari—Ino tak bisa melihat bagian mana yang disentuh Shikamaru karna posisi Temari memunggunginya namun Shikamaru terlihat...bahagia.

Hati Ino berdenyut melihat ekspresi wajah Shikamaru yang tertawa.

Mereka terlihat serasi. Sangat serasi.

"Ino? Ada apa?," Menma yang melihat gadis dihadapannya berhenti bertanya.

"Tidak," ucapnya pelan, sangat lirih malah sampai Menma harus melangkah maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Tidak bagaimana?," protesnya "wajahmu penuh dengan airmata!,"

Ino tak mengubris ucapan Menma, malah berbalik dan kemudian berlari kencang dengan langkah yang bergetar.

"Ino! Ino!," seru Menma dan ketika ia menoleh, mata kelamnya bertabrakan dengan kelam lainnya yang juga terkejut.

"DAMN!," seru Menma sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Shikamaru, jarak antara keduanya tak terlalu jauh hanya terhalang jendela kaca besar, lalu tanpa basa–basi lagi Menma mengejar Ino.

"Berengsek! Sialan! Jerk! Shit! Damn!," rutuknya menyumpahi.

"Ino!,"

"Dan kenapa juga Ino langsung menangis melihat hal sepele seperti itu sih? Labil!," decak Menma.

Ino berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa.

Lari.

Lari.

Lari.

Ia tak tahu kenapa airmata sialan ini tak bisa berhenti, ia juga tak tahu kenapa mulut sialan Menma tak juga berhenti meneriaki namanya, itu malah makin membuat kepalanya sakit dan berputar–putar.

"Ino! Shit! Berhenti idiot,"

Ino menatap pintu _berpelitur_ coklat yang menjadi tempatnya pulang itu dibukakan untuk seseorang.

Ayahnya disana, berdiri terkejut dengan Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja tiba.

"Ino!," seru Menma sebal.

"Ino?," itu suara Naruto yang baru saja ia lewati.

Bruk.

Ino menerjang ayahnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada ayahnya. Inoichi membalas sama eratnya, ia juga mengelus punggung anaknya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa Ino?,"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, Menma juga sudah sampai disana dengan napas yang terputus–putus.

"Pa—paman," panggilnya pelan, namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan ucapannya, tangan Naruto sidah lebih dulu menarik kerah Menma kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya berengsek?," serunya.

Menma berdecak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto, "lepas Naruto!,"

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan!," suara Naruto meninggi, Menma merasa tersinggung karnanya.

"Bukan aku!," bentak Menma sambil menghempaskan tangan Naruto. "Bukan aku, _ok_?,"

"Ada apa?," seseorang muncul dibalik punggung Inoichi.

Ah! Si Uzumaki Kyuubi! Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanmu Nak!

"Ino menangis! Pasti Menma melakukan sesuatu padanya!," adu Naruto pada Kyuubi.

Tsk!

Menma merutuk kesal pada Naruto. "Sudah ku bilang bukan aku 'kan?," bela Menma lagi.

Kyuubi melangkah melewati Inoichi dan mendekati Menma dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Benarkah?,"

"Iya!," seru Menma cepat.

"Aku tak yakin," timpal Naruto kemudian sembari menyeringai setan.

"Bukan aku—aku tidak mung—kin!,"

Selangkah.

Kyuubi bergerak mendekati Menma, Menma melangkah mundur dengan gelengan kepala tak nyaman.

Dua langkah.

Kali ini Naruto yang ikut melangkah dengan tatapan yang menyipit.

"Suaramu terdengar tak meyakinkan," ucap Kyuubi dengan nada tenang.

Tapi percayalah nada tenang Kyuubi bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada teriakan menggelegar ibu mereka—Kushina. Menma berani bersumpah demi kaus kaki Naruto yang tak dicuci selama seminggu! Atau demi mata panda Gaara yang tak akan berubah menjadi mata bebek! Atau atau atau apa sajalah!

Ini namanya karma ya? Rasanya baru senin kemarin ia mengajak Ino dansa lantai, hari ini ialah yang diajak berdansa, dansa tanah lagi, sudah gitu sama seorang laki–laki pula! Malang sekali nasibmu nak! Batin Menma mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau tinjumu yang berbicara Kyuu— _nii_ ,"

 _What the fuck!_

Menma melotot mendengar ucapan kurang ajar kakak kembarnya.

"Kupikir kau benar Naruto," Kyuubi menyeringai dan meregakan otot–otot lehernya, kemudian menekuk jemari–jemarinya "kemari," panggilnya dengan nada _sing a song._

 _Hell_! Menma menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan aku! Sungguh,"

Kyuibi mendengus dan malah berlari menerjang Menma, Menma yang terkejut segera membalikan badannya dan otomatis ia juga berlari.

"Huuuwaaaaaaa—," jeritan _'gentle'_ Menma terdengar melengking, pria itu melangkah membabi buta.

"Kemari kau bocah," seru Kyuubi.

Naruto tertawa puas dan jahat. "Rasakan!," ejeknya.

Inoichi menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tou— _san_?,"

Panggilan Ino menyadarkannya, ia menatap wajah ayu yang menampilkan ekspresi sembab di kedua matanya.

"Iya sayang?," tanya Inoichi.

"Apa Tou— _san_ tau arti dari bunga Iris?," suara Ino melemah, tapi cukup bagi Inoichi dan Naruto untuk mendengarnya. Inoichi mengerutkan keningnya, otaknya memproses cepat mencoba menemukkan jejak–jejak pengetahuan dimasa lalu, ia cukup banyak mengerti bahasa bunga karna Almarhumah istrinya—Yamanaka Hanae—sering membahas soal bunga saat mereka berdua.

"Iris?," tanyanya memastikan, Ino mengangguk.

"Selain persahabatan dan kesetiaan?,"

Alis Inoichi tertaut, mencoba mengingat potongan ingatan tentang bunga yang dimaksudkan, dan akhirmya ia menemukannya "kebijaksanaan?," tanyanya setengah tak yakin. Ino terdiam, hanya menatapi baju bagian depan ayahnya yang sudah basah kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Terimakasih," balasnya agak linglung.

"Ada apa ini?," suara lembut seorang wanita muda menyadarkan ketiganya yang sempat terpaku dalam dunia masing–masing. Uzumaki Kushina.

"Loh Ino kenapa?,"

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut, sebuah lengan melingkari pundaknya, membawanya lepas dari pelukan ayahnya. Ino bisa merasakan sekelilingnya berputar dan kemudian ia jatuh dalam gendongan seseorang.

"Sudah ayo masuk," ujar Naruto kemudian sembari menunjukkan senyum menenangkannya, Ino kini mengalungkan tangannga dileher pria tersebut.

"Jii— _san_ juga cepat ganti bajunya, aku yang akan mengurus Ino," Naruto melangkah masuk, membawa Ino kekamarnya dengan mudahnya.

Meletakkan gadis itu dengan lembut diatas kasur, iapun ikut menaiki ranjang tersrbut, hanya saja Naruto tak berbaring, melainkan duduk dengan punggung menyender di kepala ranjang kemudian membelai ringai surai–surai indah milik adiknya.

"Aku belum mau tidur, Naruto,"

"Tak apa, aku disini sampai kau tertidur,"

"Aku tak yakin bisa tidur," Ino memejamkan matanya merasakan jemari–jemari itu bermain diatas kepalanya.

"Katakanlah," bisik Naruto, tidak memerintah namun meminta.

Membuat bola mata itu tergenangi oleh kristal yang memupuk satu sama lain.

"Shikamaru," bisiknya parau, ada jeda cukup lama untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ucapan–ucapan yang mengukir penjelasan itu tercipta dari bibir Ino.

Tak ada yang terlewati karna sebenarnya Ino sudah sering membagi isi hatinya pada Naruto.

Naruto adalah pendengar setia yang baik dan ia bersyukur karna itu.

Detingan suara detik yang beradu sesekali menimpali apa yang Ino ucapkan.

"Jadi, ia memberimu sebuah bunga yang berarti persahabatan?,"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi diluar dari itu, bunga ini berarti kesetiaan?,"

"Yah begitulah," pandangan Ino tampak menerawang.

"Lalu saat kau mulai berharap bahwa ada makna tersirat lainnya, kau menemukan Shikamaru dan gadis itu tengah berkencan?,"

Ino mengangguk lagi. "Bukannya dia seperti mempermainkanku? Disaat aku mencoba melupakannya, ia malah memberiku harapan dan membuat perasaanku meluap, Naruto. Lalu seperti dejavu, ia akan menghempaskannya lagi dan lagi,"

Emosi Naruto meninggi sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali melangkahkan tungkai kakinya kerumah si brengsek satu itu dan memukulinya habis–habisan, tapi mana mungkin ia meninggalkan Ino begitu saja sekarang.

"Mungkin ia memang menganggapmu hanya sebatas sahabat Ino, mungkin Temari memang kekasihnya dan ia harus setia padanya? Bisa saja 'kan?," tanya Naruto pelan.

Ino mengigit bibirnya "tapi perlakuan Shika selama ini—,"

"Sssstt—," Ino bungkam saat jemari Naruto menyapa kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kau ini cantik, Ino," ujar Naruto "banyak orang yang suka padamu, kenapa kau harus menyia–menyiakan hatimu untuk pria yang bahkan tak bisa tegas pada dirinya sendiri,"

Ucapan Naruto telak memukul hatinya, Ino hanya bisa menatap paras tampan dihadapannya sembari tersenyum kaku.

"Kau harus pintar menghadapi kehidupan,"

Tapi kalimat itu terdengar seperti —kau harus melupakan Shikamaru.

"Yah, kau benar," Ino berkata menyetujui ucapan Naruto "itu sebabnya ia memintaku secara halus untuk tidak mengekangnya," ia meringis saat mengingat ucapan ayahnya barusan. "bersikap bijaksana?,"

Naruto mengangguk "sudahlah kau tidur saja,"

"Ya, mungkin saja aku bisa tidur," Ino memejamkan matanya, dan Naruto menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman pengantar tidur di keningnya dan membuat sang dara terbuai.

Mungkin saja yang Ino tak sadari adalah kata 'mungkin' terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mengerjapkan matanya lelah, ia melirik jam beker yang ada diatas nakas disisi ranjangnya dan terkejut mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia hanya berpura–pura tidur saat Naruto berada disisinya beberapa jam yang lalu dan saat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, kelopak matanya terbuka memandangi langit–langit kamarnya.

 _Ddddrttt_.

Ino menoleh mendapati ponselnya bergetar, dan ketika ia mengusap layarnya nama Shikamaru terpampang disana.

15 Missed Call

20 New Messages

Ino membuka pesan pertama.

 _ **From : Shikamaru**_

 _ **Kupikir kita perlu bicara, Ino.**_

 ** _From : Shikamaru_**

 ** _Angkat telponmu Ino._**

Pesan ketiga dan kelima isinya sama. Ino hanya melompati pesan–pesan itu dan ia berhenti di pesan ke sembilan belas dan membukanya.

 ** _From : Shikamaru._**

 ** _Kau sudah tidur?_**

Ino hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, lalu membuka pesan terakhir yang baru saja tiba.

 _ **From : Shikamaru.**_

 _ **Baiklah, aku harap bisa berbicara denganmu besok.**_

Tsk.

Benda pipih itu terlepas dari tangan ramping sang gadis, Ino merasakan gemuruh melandanya. Ia berpikir untuk membuang, membakar, atau bahkan mencabik–cabik pot–pot yang berisi bunga Iris dari Shikamaru itu sekarang juga, _ah_ , sepertinya bukan bunga itu yang harusnya menerima susunan sikap anarkis itu, tapi hatinya.

Hatinya yang tak bisa mendengarkan akal sehatnya.

Hatinya yang terus berharap pada Shikamaru.

 _Sialan! Apa bagusnya si Nara itu hah? Dia idiot, tak peka, pemalas, tukang tidur, sialan, menyebalkan, plin plan dan—well, Shikamaru sudah menambahkan satu lagi daftar nama belakangnya bagi Ino— brengsek!_

 _Geez! Mati saja kau!_

 _Berani sekali kau jalan dengan wanita lain setelah menciumku hah?_

 _Dan apa itu? Persahabatan? Kesetiaan? Kebijaksanaan!_

 _Gahh! Kebijaksanaan!_

 _Apa Ino harus bersikap sebagi sahabat yang bijak?_

 _Mimpi!_

Ino mengumpat dalam hatinya, matanya memutup meresapi setiap detik yang ada dan kemudian ia jatuh tertidur karna kantuk sudah benar–benar menyergapnya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru rasanya hendak berteriak frustasi sekarang, pasalnya wanita yang benar–benar ingin ditemuinya seperti hilang tertelan bumi. Ino sudah lebih dari tiga hari tak masuk sekolah karna beralasan sakit, namun ketika pagi tadi ia datang kerumah Ino, Ayahnya malah berkata bahwa Ino sudah berangkat bersama Menma.

Itu suatu hal yang terdengar kurang masuk akal sebenarnya— karna Menma selalu datang saat waktu sudah hampir mepet dengan jam pelajaran pertama dan hari ini ia datang sebelum jam tujuh kerumah Ino, lalu saat ia tiba disekolah dan menanyakan keberadaan Ino, anak–anak sekelas Ino malah mengaku bahwa gadis itu belum datang, dan meskipun Shikamaru melakukan inspeksi mendadak kelingkungan sekolah, batang hidung Ino dan Menma tak kelihatan.

Bukannya apa, hanya saja ia jadi berpikir yang _'iya—iya'_ soal menghilangnya dua anak kontras sifat itu, Shikamaru sering melihat Menma menjahili Ino, walaupun mereka berada di garis darah keluarga rasanya ada yang salah—kurang benar maksudnya—kalau Menma terus saja menggoda Ino dengan cara mengelus pipinya, mencium sekitar daerah wajah Ino, atau bahkan terkadang tangan Menma memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan membuat Shikamaru sangat ingin memotong tangan Menma dengan gergaji saat itu juga.

Pencarian itu terhenti saat bel jam pertama berbunyi, Shikamaru terpaksa kembali kekelas dan duduk dengan malas–malasan dibangkunya—ia tak mungkin membolos meskipun hatinya berteriak menyemangati—atau mempengaruhinya untuk melewatkan pelajaran Matematika hari ini.

Sayangnya ia tak bisa karna guru killer bernama _Terumi Mai_ dengan topeng cantik—nya itu tak akan memberi toleransi pada murid yang membolos dari pelajarannya, sebab jika ketahuan kau akan menderita karna tidak akan diizinkan ikut untuk enam kali pertemuan atau kurang lebih sekitar tiga minggu, dan lebih parahnya lagi nilai Matematika di rapotmu akan _terbakar._

Shikamaru memutar bollpoint—nya tak berminat, matanya tertutup dan terbuka lagi, disisinya ada Uchiha Obito—teman sebangkunya yang cukup akrab dengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Shikamaru?," tanya pria itu.

"Aku baik," balas Shikamaru datar, dan setelahnya Obito malah tergelak hebat.

Apanya yang lucu? Dahi Shikamaru berkerut tak suka.

"Apa?," tanyanya kesal.

Obito hanya berdeham sebentar dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Mau berbagi?," tanyanya ambigu.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya lalu berkata dengan nada sakarsme "Terimakasih,"

"Ayolah bung! Kau mengatakan aku baik dengan wajah sekarat, hanya perlu waktu aku akan melihat peti matimu. Bicara saja padaku, _Ok?_ ,"

Shikamaru heran mengapa Uchiha Obito ini berbeda sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke—anak kelas XII B yang sangat irit bicara dan minim ekspresi karna pada umumnya keluarga Uchiha itu memang seperti itu semua— namun Obito itu sama sekali tak ada mirip–miripnya dengan para Uchiha yang ia ketahui, Obito ini anak pungut atau bagaimana?

Ia mengerang melihat wajah sok ingin tahu dari Obito.

"Tidak perlu,"

Obito hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'Oooo' cukup panjang.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat guru wanita bernama Mai itu memasuki ruangan, suasana menjadi kondusif seketika, semua murid fokus pada penuturan dan penjelasan guru Mai didepan sana. Shikamaru termasuk diantaranya, namun Obito bertaruh bahwa ia tak menyimak dengan baik.

"Pagi tadi aku melihat si _gadis bunga_ itu dengan Menma,"

Seringai muncul dibibir Obito saat Shikamaru menoleh padanya.

 _Gadis Bunga?_

Tsk! Gadis bunga apanya? Ia bahkan tak kunjung menangkap makna bunga yang ia beri dan Ino menyandang gelar gadis bunga disini?

Miris sekali.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya ya?,"

Shikamaru hanya bergumam dan kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas meja, beruntung ia duduk dibangku pojok belakang dekat jendela, dan lebih beruntung lagi karna ada pria berbadan tambun dibangku depannya jadi pandangan gur menyebalkan itu sedikit terbatas padanya.

"Ya, dan tidak,"

Obito menaikan satu alisnya.

"Lalu kenapa pagi ini ia pergi bersama Menma? Setahuku mereka kurang akrab,"

Obito berdecak saat melihat kelopak mata Shikamaru sudah terpejam.

"Ku lihat Menma menciumnya," jeda sebentar dan mata kelam itu terbuka lima detik setelahnya, tak perlu menjadi seorang Uchiha untuk melihat kedekatan kurang alami antara Shikamaru dan juga Ino "dibibir," ucapnya sembari mengetuk belahan bibirnya dua kali dengan bollpoiint yang sejak tadi ada digenggaman tangannya.

Tanpa sadar kepalan tangan Shikamaru mengerat, ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, ia menggerutu dan Obito dapat mendengar sedikitnya tujuh buah umpatan ia utarakan.

"Che, ada yang cemburu rupanya?," Obito menyeringai senang melihat sosok disisinya tersebut.

"Kau harus hati–hati pada Menma, dia pandai merayu asal kau tahu saja,"

Tentu saja ia tahu.

"Dan dari apa yang kudengar, dia bukan pria baik–baik,"

Shikamaru bahkan lebih tahu soal itu dari orang lain. Itu sebabnya ia segera menghubungi Naruto senin yang lalu saat ia melihat Menma berhenti didepan pintu kelas XII D. Sialnya bagi Shikamaru, ia pergi dari sana tepat selisih beberapa detik dari Menma, dan dalam jeda beberapa detik itu ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru— _sensei_ yang menghadangnya dan menyerahkan dua tumpuk kardus berukuran sedang dan memerintahkan Shikamaru pergi ke Lab.

Detik itu ia baru sadar bahwa Menma sudah berada diambang kelas Ino, sembari melemparkan senyum miring dan kedipan mata padanya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggumpat tertahan. Niat hati hendak menolak, apalah daya suara tak sampai—toh tangannya sampai–sampai saja mengambil kardus itu, tapi suaranya tak mampu keluar untuk membantah titah Si Guru Fisika bertampang— _sok_ — ramah itu.

Dengar–dengar Orochimaru– _sensei_ tu biseks dan kejam, ia tak suka pada orang yang menolak permintaanya, bagaimana kalau misalnya Shikamaru menolak dan dia langsung _dirape_ saat itu juga?

 _Hell! Big No!_

Apa jadinya masa depan Shikamaru?

Oh hei, jangan menatap Shikamaru seperti itu, salahkan Obito yang banyak ambil andil mencemarkan otak Shikamaru dengan berbagai macam kegilaan yang dia punya.

"Hoi bung!," panggil Obito sembari menyenggol pundak Shikamaru iseng.

"Tsk. _Mendokusai_ ,"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?,"

Shikamaru makin heran dengan sifat Obito, kenapa dia suka sekali sih menggosip? Apa hanya tampilannya saja pria tapi jenis kelaminnya yang wanita? Bisa jadi.

Dan lagi ide gila soal memberi bunga itu datangnya dari Obito, ia memberikan bunga mawar pada sahabat baiknya—Rin, dan kemudian mereka jadian. Simple sekali? Tapi kenapa jalan Shikamaru tak semulus itu.

Tap.

Mata Shikamaru bertemu pandang dengan sosok berambut pirang itu, berdiri dibawah pohon mapple sembari mendongak menatapnya—kelas Shikamaru berada ditingkat dua, tatapan mereka terhubung sampai akhirnya sosok seseorang menghampiri gadis cantik itu, Uzumaki Menma.

Merangkul gadis itu dan membawanya berlalu.

"Woow," Obito bersiul kecil melihatnya "kau memang harus bergerak cepat Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru berusaha keras menulikan pendengarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa sih Menma?," Ino memekik kesal sembari mencoba melepaskan rangkulan bayi besar yang selalu menempelinya. Sejak pagi ia diteror oleh pria menyebalkan ini, membangunkannya pagi–pagi meskipun Ino sudah berkeras bahwa ia tak mau pergi sekolah, namun Menma bahkan lebih keras kepala lagi. Anehnya pria itu malah mengajaknya ke toko buku dan berputar–putar disana, kemudian karna tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Menma malah mengajaknya kesekolah, dan ketika Ino menentang ide gila itu, Menma dengan entengnya mengecup bibirnya dipinggir jalan lalu mengajaknya berkeliaran kesana–kemari didalam sekolah. Beruntung jam pertama kelasnya kosong karna Kurenai– _sensei_ sedang cuti melahirkan.

"Ayo ke perpus," ajaknya kemudian.

Yang diseret hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, ia heran pria disisinya kesurupan apa dari tadi mengajaknya ketempat yang penuh dengan buku.

"Kau kenapa sih?,"

"Sudah ikut saja,"

Tsk. Ino kembali mengembungkan pipinya tak terima.

Apa kemarin Kyuubi terlalu keras memukulnya hingga otak geser Menma berubah menjadi sedikit gila? Mungkin saja.

Selang lima belas kemudian mereka berdua akhirnya sampai juga diperpustakaan sekolah.

"Buku apa yamg kau cari?," tanya Ino dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Buku yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan," balas Menma asal, Ino menghela napas mendengar jawaban enteng Menma, orang uang sedang patah hati itu memang akan sedikit _sensitif_ kalau dihadapkan dengan kondisi konyol seperti ini. Menma berjalan mendahului Ino, menyusuri deretan buku yang dibagi berdasarkan jenisnya.

Ino memilih mengabaikannya dan duduk di bangku yang berada didekat jendela, membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja saat ia mendengar sayup–sayup suara Menma terdengar berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakaan—Tayuya.

"Mungkin dirak ke lima diujung sana, hati–hati saat mengambilnya,"

"Terimakasih,"

Tak masalah kalau otak Menma geser, miring, bahkan gila sekalipun, masalahnya kenapa Ino harus terseret disini? Dan lagi apa ia tahu ini adalah tempat favorit si rusa itu ha? Ino'kan berniat melupakannya, tapi bagaimana mau luoa kalau begini terus?

"Ino!," seruan nada kelewat bahagia Menma dihadapannya menyadarkan Ino, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan seringai di paras rupawan yang mengambil posisi tepat didepan Ino.

"Ayo pergi, kau kuantar pulang,"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dan berdiri mulai melangkah mengikuti Menma.

Kalau dipikir–pikir Menma itu cukup tampan—kalau sikap kurang ajar dan idiotnya dinomor sekiankan, dan terkadang Ino merasa nyaman berada disisinya.

 _Hell! Itu fitnah!_ Ino menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Naksir?," cengirnya.

Ino hanya bisa memelototkan matanya kesal yang dibalas senyum _superior_ dari Menma.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kencan sama aku saja?,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima sore barulah Ino dan Menma kembali dari acara jalan–jalan dadakan itu, Menma menenteng banyak kantung belanjaan yang berisikan beberapa potong baju musim dingin, dan juga syal serta sarung tangan milik Ino, ia sendiri hanya menenteng satu kantong penuh beberapa kaset dan Dvd terbaru. Ino benar–benar menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Menma seharian ini, dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Menma malah membiarkan uang sakunya bulan ini terkuras untuk Ino—Menma berkeras berkata biar ia yang membayar semua belanjaan Ino.

"Oh iya," Menma membongkar ranselnya dan mengaduk isinya dengan cekatan.

"Ini," ia memberikan sebuah buku tua untuk Ino bersamaan dengan kantong–kantong belanjaannya. "Bacalah dan singkirkan semua perspektif buruk dikepala batumu itu,"

"Kenapa aku—,"

"Aku jamin kau akan berterimakasih padaku, Ino," ujarnya memotong ucapan Ino "tak perlu repot membuat coklat, cukup ciuman panas yang mengg—,"

Duk.

"Aaaarghh,"

Dibawah sana tulang kering Menma sudah terlebih dulu 'dicium' oleh ujung sepatu Ino.

"Rasakan,"

"Ck, sial," Menma menggerutu lalu kemudian berdiri tegak sembari menepuk–nepuk debu yang sekiranya ada di bajunya. "Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu," lalu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Ino.

Cup.

Satu buah kecupan di kening ia berikan, hanya sebentar karna Menma segera menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menepuk kepala pirang yang membatu.

"Jangan kebanyakan menangis, wajahmu jelek kau tau?," lalu ia berlalu sembari menahan senyum geli melihat wajah kaku Ino.

Sepeninggal Menma, Ino mulai mengalihkan matanya pada buku berjudulkan "Hanakotoba" itu dengan kening mengernyit,

Ia melangkah memasuki pintu tokonya kemudian berseru.

" _Tadaima Tou—san!,"_

Tak lupa meletakan tas dan kantong belanjaan diatas meja kasir, ia memilih melihat–melihat buku itu tersebut lebih dulu sebelum berbenah diri,

Srak.

Lembar ketujuh membahas tentang Bunga Azalea

Srak. Srak.

Lembar ke enam belas membahas tentang Bunga Camellia

Srak. SRAK.

Lembar ke dua puluh membahas tentang Bunga Daffodil.

Srak. Srak. Srak.

Lembar ke tiga puluh tiga membahas tentang _—_

 _"Astaga!,"_

Dengan terburu Ino membuka lembar _—lembar_ selanjutnya, mencari huruf I disana dengan cepat dan kemudian ia menemukanny. Bahu Ino meneggang, irisnya melirik pada kuncup–kuncup bunga yang belum mekar disudut ruangan dan kemudian menyadarkannya fakta selanjutnya.

 _Shikamaru..._

* * *

Menma melengos saat mendapati tatapan tajam Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan kearahnya,

 _Aneh sekali dia baru pulang jam segini._

Tap.

Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan arah berlawanan.

"Dimana Ino,"

"Wah, aku tak tau siswa teladan sepertimu bisa pulang sore juga," jawaban tak nyambung Menma membuat emosi Shikamaru naik.

"Kau memang tak tahu apa–apa,"

"Lalu kau tau segalanya begitu? Seriously menyedihkan sekali,"

Shikamaru melirik Menma jengah dan mulai melangkah lagi kalau saja suara Menma tak menginterupsinya.

"Hei,"

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak dan menoleh sedikit dari atas bahunya menunggu Menma bicara. Pria sebayanya itu membalikan badannya dan kemudian menjatuhkan kantong belanjaanya. "Besok _Valentine_ 'kan? Aku lupa memberimu hadiah," dan dengan cepat ia menerjang Shikamaru hingga ia tak sempat berkelit.

Bugh!

Menma meninju rahang Shikamaru kuat–kuat. Beberapa perjalan kaki yang melihatnya memekik, dan bagusnya ini cukup jauh dari rumah Ino, jadi gadis itu tak akan tahu apa yang diperbuat Menma pada Si Rusa ini.

"Itu karna kau telah memukulku sialan!," makinya.

Bugh!

Satu hantaman lagi mengenai pipi Shikamaru, pria itu terhuyung dan menubruk dinding bangunan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Dan ini karna membuat adikku menangis Brengsek!,"

Shikamaru meringis menahan sakit dari otot wajahnya yang kaku. Sialan. Pukulannya kuat sekali.

"Dengar!," Menma mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru dengan kuat. "Kalau kau tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan sialanmu itu lebih baik kau lupakan saja niatmu itu! Jangan sampai Ino menangisi brengsek macam kamu! Kau. Itu. Hanya. Menyakitinya. Sialan!," tekannya kemudian.

Shikamaru terhenyak mendengar ucapan lugas itu, ia masih terdiam bahkan meskipun Menma sudah melepaskan cengkraman kerahnya.

"Cih,"

Duk!

Menma menendang tong sampah terdekat, menumpahkan kekesalannya yang masih belum puas menghajar pria berambut nanas— _sok—_ jenius padahal idiot tersebut. Ia terus memaki dengan kesal dan berlalu dari sana segera, tubuh Shikamaru merosot keatas trotoar dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Ino..._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sudah menjadi tradisi yang mendarah daging bahwa tiap _Valentine Day's_ yang jatuh pada tanggal empat belas februari, seseorang akan memberikan hadiah untuk orang yang dikasihinya sebagi simbol kasih sayang.

Pelajar, Mahasiswa, Pekerja, atau Siapapun, mereka bebas jika ingin mengekspresikan perasaanya, remaja–remaja KHS pun sama, pagi–pagi sekali mereka sudah menenteng coklat dan mengejar orang yang mereka idam–idamkam sekuat tenaga.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Terimalah ini!,"

"Aku membuatnya penuh cinta! Sasuke– _kun!,"_

"Neji— _senpai,_ kumohon,"

"Jangan tolak ini, Kiba— _kun!,"_

Bla. Bla. Bla.

Menma dan Naruto pun diperlakukan sama, dihadang, dikejar, di tatapi memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto sih memang dari sananya bersifat malaikat jadi wajar saja jika ditangannya ada setempuk coklat yang lumayan banyak karna dia akan meladeni semua orang dengan senyum manisnya, beda lagi dengan Menma yang _mood_ nya berubah buruk malah memperlakukan semua gadis itu dengan kasar, mengusirnya sekaligus, apalagi jika melihat coklat ia jadi yeringat soal Kyuubi yang menendangi pantatnya dan memukul kepalanya dua hari silam, dan kemudian karna mengingat kejadian kemarin sore ia dapat pastikan bahwa kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara keduanya akan berakhir.

Harusnya ia senang jika nanti kesalahpahaman itu terselesaikan, namun entah kenapa ia sedikit... _tidak rela._

Tidak rela jika gadis Yamanaka itu akan resmi berpacaran dengan Shikamaru.

"Wajahmu sekarat Menma," komentar Naruto kemudian.

"Hei, Naruto,"

"Ya?,"

"Saat Ino cerita tentang bunga itu untuk pertama kalinya, kau sudah tau artinya 'kan?,"

Mereka masih berjalan berdampingan.

" _Well—who knows_?," jawab Naruto sambil mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli. "kau sendiri kenapa berbaik hati memberitahukan padanya?,"

"Aku bukan kau yang bisa berpura-pura tak tahu sesuatu dan tetap melanjutkan hidupmu dengan mudahnya,"

"Kau berbicara tentang kebajikan?," ejek Naruto terhibur, Menma hanya mendengus.

"Ngomong–ngomong aku tak melihat Ino. Apa dia tak kesekolah lagi?," Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah, toh ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bisa cepat pergi sekolah,"

"Kenapa?,"

Menma menyeringai " _Girl's problem_ ," sautnya enteng. "Pasti ia habis–habisan bsrgelut didapur,"

"Harusnya kau beritahu dia lebih cepat 'kan,"

"Kalau begitu 'kan kurang menarik,"

Sigh! Mereka berdua itu sama saja!

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino mendekap kotak berbungkuskan kertas kado berwarna biru langit dihadapannya, ia menimbang–nimbang tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan, niatnya memberi coklat yang ia buat selama hampir tiga jam semalam mendadak menguap saat ia berada tepat didepan pintu kamar putra semata wayang keluarga Nara. Meskipun ia yakin Shikamaru belum berangkat sekolah— karna Ibunya Shikamaru sendiri yang menyuruhnya menghampiri pria itu tapi ia tak berani melangkah masuk kedalam sana. Lagipula ia juga tak yakin Shikamaru mau bertemu dengannya karna Ino mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menghindari pria itu.

"I—no?,"

Ino melotot mendapati sosok itu sudah berdiri didepannya dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Oh tidak! Ia belum siap.

Karna itu dengan cengiran canggung, Ino melangkah mundur dan menyapa dengan nada aneh. "Pa—pagi Shika, umm sudah hampir jam delapan, kalau tak bergegas kita akan terlambat jadi bye—,"

Tap.

Shikamaru menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino, lalu tanpa basa–basi lagi menarik Ino kedalam ruangan pribadinya tersebut dan

BRAK!

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting menyadarkan Ino akan keadaannya yang kini terkurung dengan punggung merapat didaun pintu yang terkunci. Shikamaru menyeretnya masuk tanpa harus bersusah payah.

"Kau benar–benar tak ingin bertemu denganku?,"

Nyut.

Hati Ino terasa dicubit mendengar suara dingin Shikamaru. Ia mengeleng.

"Tatap aku, Ino,"

Shikamaru menyentuh dagu Ino dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan Ino bisa melihat sepasang kelam yang terasa menelanjanginya disana, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bekas pukulan samar dirahangnya Shikamaru yang membiru, perlahan jemari Ino yang berada dicengkraman Shikamaru meloloskan diri hanya untuk menyentuh lebam biru itu.

Mengelusnya selembut angin, kelopak mata Shikamaru tertutup menyesapi sentuhan lembut itu.

"Kau menghindariku lagi, Ino,"

Ino menarik tangannya enggan, ia meneguk savilanya dengan pelan "Maaf,"

Kelopak mata Shikamaru terbuka sedetik kemudian "Kenapa?," nadanya terdengar kecewa.

"Aku melihatmu dan Temari lalu—,"

"Lalu kau marah," sambungnya cepat. "Kenapa kau harus marah?,"

"Aku tak tau,"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya lelah. "Dengar! Aku dan Temari tak sengaja bertemu disana, ia hanya memberikanku undangan pernikahannya dan kemudian kami berbincang. Itu saja selesai,"

Hening.

Ino terlalu bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya, Ia hanya terdia sembari menatapi wajah rupawan dihadapannya lalu tersadar akan tujuan utamanya kemari.

"Shi—shika," ujarnya terbata.

"Ada apa?,"

"Ini," ia menyerahkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi terabaikan. "Permintaan maaf dariku, harusnya aku tidak marah tak jelas padamu,"

Shikamaru menerimanya dengan patuh. "Kau membuatnya sendiri,"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya "aku tak menggosongkannya—,"

Shikamaru berdecak lalu membuka bungkus coklat itu, dan mengigitnya sepotong.

"Apa pa—pahit?,"

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sembari tetap mengunyah coklat buatan Ino, ia mengigit sepotong lagi dan meletaknnya diatas nakas terdekat.

"Shika?," tanyanya sembari menguncang tubuh Shikamaru pelan, Bibir tipis dihadapannya menyeringai, lalu kemudian ia meraih tengkuk Ino gun menyatukan bibir keduanya, lidahnya bergerak membelai permukaan bibir tipis Ino dengan gerakan mengambang, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini meraih punggung Ino, merapatkan jarak antara keduanya.

"Mmmhhph," Ino melenguh tertahan.

Lidah Shikamaru mengetuk belahan bibirnya berkali–kali dan Ino akhirmya bersedia memberikan akses untuknya mengeksplor rongga mulut gadis itu lebih jauh lagi, lidah Shikamaru mengabsen deretan rapi gigi Ino, lalu kemudian membagi sisa coklat dilidahmya ke lidah Ino.

Menekan.

Membelit.

Dan saling memanggut.

Barulah saat Ino memukul pundaknya, Shikamaru menyudahi ciuman tersebut, wajah Ino merona hebat dan kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Shikamaru dengan senyuman yang tertahan.

"A—apanya?,"

"Coklatnya, apa manis?,"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dua kali dengan cepat, "ya, manis," kemudian Ino merasakan beban dikeningnya bertambah dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, sepasang malam menyergap Ino, Shikamaru menyatukan kening mereka.

"Semua yang sudah kita bagi dan lewati selama ini, apa kau masih memandangku hanya sekedar sahabatmu Ino?," suara Shikamaru memelan diakhir.

Ino mengigit bibirnya. "Aku, maaf—aku terlalu bodoh," bisiknya.

"Aku tak sadar, aku sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Iris berarti—," Ino mendongak mempertemukan _aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ yang saling memancarkan perasaan masing–masing.

"Harapan untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat," sesaat kelam itu melebar, memperhatikan raut wajah cantik Ino yang menampakan lelah, kantung mata berwarna hitam tampak diwajahnya.

Shikamaru membawa Ino kedalam rengkuhannya. "Dasar bodoh,"

Hiks.

"Maaf saja ya, aku memang bodoh," Ino terisak kecil didekapannya.

Shikamaru menghirup aroma _citrus_ dan sedikit wangi cengkeh yang bercampur _floral_ dari tubuh gadis dihadapannya. "Ino," panggilnya, hatinya menghangat " _be mine,"_

 _"I'm your's_ Shika! _I'm your's,"_

"Ya, kau memang milikku,"

 _Seandainya mengucapkan perasaan semudah membalikan telapak tangan, maka tak akan ada alam yang menawarkan berbagai makna menarik yang menakjubkan._

 _Namun, bagaimanapun juga kami ini hanyalah simbol._

 _Cobalah katakan a_ _pa yang ada dihatimu,_

 _Kau tak mampu?_

 _Kami, para bunga akan mewakilimu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Iris adalah Persahabatan_

 _Iris adalah Kesetiaan_

 _Iris adalah Kebijaksanaan_

 _Iris adalah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Harapan._

 _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Omake**

" _Ini untukmu,"... "Ino,"_

 _"Apa ini?," ... "Shika?,"_

 _"Lambang persahabatan,"—yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih._

* * *

 **Terkhusus buat Azalea—nee,**

 **Makasih banyak udah izinin fic yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini**

 **dalam kemeriahan** **SIVE 2016!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Samarinda 02 februari 2016**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


End file.
